Tergon Blackmyre
Tergon Blackmyre is the oldest living son of Adrak Blackmyre, and is the current Lord of Blackmyre, giving him the traditional title of 'Phantom of the Myre'. Appearance Tergon, like most crannogmen, would be considered short by all but the dwarves of Westeros, standing just over five foot tall. Although slim from the limited nutrition available in the swamps of the Neck, Tergon is healthy, possessing great vitality. His hair is nearly always as dirty and brown as his eyes. History Tergon Blackmyre was born in the second moon of 355AC, the third son and fourth child of his mother Falia of the Fenfolk and his Father Adrak, the leader of the Blackmyre crannogmen, given the traditional title of ‘Phantom of the Myre.’ The Blackmyres had long been considered amongst the most tricksy of the crannogmen, attacking suddenly from distance with carved bows before disappearing into the mist and foliage. The leader was considered by most to be the greatest amongst them, thus granting them the title of Phantom. As was typical of the swamps of the Neck, life was difficult, short and dangerous, death and tragedy common. Within two years, Tergon had become the second oldest of his siblings, with Maege and Torvyn falling foul to a horrifyingly large river pike and Greywater fever respectively. Tergon however, showed no signs of illness during his development, exhibiting a level of vitality rare amongst those feed on the fish and frogs of the Neck. As is common amongst the crannogmen of the Neck, education was limited and restricted by both the geography and the associated costs of hiring a maester. As such, in the place of letters taught by one of the Order, Tergon was taught the ways of alchemy by Blackmyre’s shamans, leading him to develop a deep understanding of the poisons and other unsavoury substances used on the arrows of the dreaded ‘bog-devils.’ Despite this, he remains illiterate. Although Tergon continued to grow in his knowledge of the swamps, he, like many crannogmen, reached a height that would be considered short by many, especially compared to the men of many of the other Houses of the North. This, however, has never as of yet impeded his ability to succeed, and more oft than not helps him stay hidden within the flora. Concealed under his hooded cloak woven from the foliage of the swamps, Tergon has grown quite competent at striking suddenly and effectively with his bow, the tips of his arrows smeared with concoctions formed from the exudate of toxic frogs, flesh of swamp fish and the leavings of animals both domestic and wild. In 374AC, during a scouting party, Adrak, leader of the Blackmyres and Tergon’s father and his party, is targeted by Frey soldiers. Opting to flee into the swamps rather than fight, they retreat hastily, stumbling into a loch filled with lizard-lions. The only survivors of the incident are Tergon himself and another man, Mern. Having lost both his father and older brother simultaneously, Tergon is raised to the title of Phantom of the Myre, the leader of the Blackmyres. On the long struggle back to Blackmyre, Tergon further proved his vitality and stubborn will to survive, making it back to his home without further complications. Tergon hopes to rid the world of two things over the course of his life, amongst other goals. Lizard-lions and Freys. Timeline 355AC (Second Moon) – Tergon Blackmyre is born 355AC (Eighth Moon) – Tergon’s oldest brother Torvyn succumbs to Greywater fever. 356AC – Tergon’s sister, Maege is pulled overboard by a river pike during her first fishing trip with her father Adrak. Her body is not recovered. 363AC – Tergon begins tutorage under the teachers of the tribe in the ways of alchemy, archery and generally surviving in the swamp, as well as other topics. 371AC (Second Moon) – Tergon marries Erra on his sixteenth nameday. 371AC (Eleventh Moon) – Tergon’s firstborn, a girl by the name of Kaila is born. 373AC (Fourth Moon) – Tergon’s secondborn and first son, Ygen, is born. A complication during the pregnancy results in the death of Erra, and Ygen is born simple. 376AC – Death of Adrak and Tirle, Tergon becomes the leader of the Blackmyres. Family Tree Tergon's immediate family tree can be found here. Supporting Characters Kaila – Tergon’s daughter – Gift: Voice Ygen – Tergon’s son – Negative: Sickly Mern – Ranger of the Myre – Gift: Agility Piran - Tergon's younger sister - Gift: Vitality Various other members of the Blackmyre Category:House Blackmyre Category:Northerner Category:Crannogman Category:Crannogmen